Shadows
by Moonspun Dragon
Summary: What if Loki found out about humans with special abilities? What if he tried to recruit one of them? Non- slash.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was browsing through the Avenger's crossover section and came upon the Heroes category. Out of curiosity, I wanted to see if there were any stories which had Loki and Sylar and was disappointed that there were not. Then this little plot bunny was born. :p I'm separating each man's POV into separate chapters because they started fighting, which made fleshing this thing out that much difficult. :P I'm sorry if Sylar is OOC, it's been awhile since I last played in his psyche. :p One last thing, I kinda bent each one's timeline so we're dealing with Season One!Sylar and Avengers!Loki. I hope you enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Shadows

Chapter 1

He stood on a rooftop in a bad neighborhood and was staring intensely at the few pedestrians who were bravely, or stupidly, wandering the streets this late at night. He smirked as he watched the oblivious people come and go as they pleased, not one of them suspecting that he could end their existence with just a raised forefinger. He shook his head with some amusement. At the moment, he couldn't allow himself to become distracted. He was looking for someone. Someone… special. Not like himself, or the others he had killed, but special in a different way.

Sylar felt his muscles tighten in with anticipation and, yes, excitement. He saw the long haired man walk around a corner and walk down the sidewalk casually, though with an air that suggested nobility. Sylar walked with him as soon as the man drew parallel to the building Sylar was standing on top of.

He had been following him for a few days, not because Sylar wanted to kill him, but because the man fascinated him. His intuitive aptitude told him that this strange man wasn't a normal human. If he was even that at all. In any case, he was fascinating. Sylar briefly wondered if his ability would work on a non- human. He, then, shrugged. He would find out soon enough.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: I apologize that this is short, but I hope to finish Loki's POV sometime soon and post that. In any case, I hope you enjoyed. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay. I blame it on Loki. He was rebelling out of jealousy, methinks. I already finished the story before I started posting, this story was intended to be a one- shot originally. As I started to edit it, I only managed to edit Sylar's first POV when Loki stopped talking. He only started talking again last Friday (two days ago). Once again, I apologize for the delay. Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2

Loki crossed the street when he saw that it was clear of the mortals' metal transports. It had been nearly a week since he made his rather dramatic appearance in the SHIELD base. Since then, and after Agent Barton had found a temporary hidden base and some of SHIELD's enemies to join them, Loki had started to explore the nearby neighborhood to attempt to blend in and to see if there would be anything of use.

It was during one of these expeditions when he noticed someone following him. Loki knew that the mortal following him was not from SHIELD because if the organization had miraculously managed to find him, he knew they would try to capture him immediately. Besides, this mortal was not as obvious as an agent. He was always seemingly invisible, blending into his surroundings. Exactly like a shadow. After the first few days of his shadow following him off and on, Loki felt an almost grudging respect for him. He knew this mortal could be very useful.

Today, Loki had come out of his base with a different purpose than before. It was time to meet the shadow.

He turned down an alley and chose the dark corner to wait. He knew his shadow would come.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: I realize this is shorter than the last chapter, but as I said before, this was originally supposed to be a one- shot. I may still merge all the chapters together, once I have them completely edited and posted. I've already completed editing Chapter 3 and will post it Tuesday. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review. :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is the next chapter as I promised, though, I'm not really happy about how it ended. :/ If they are too much OOC, please let me know. I'll try to fix it as soon as possible. :) Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3

When Sylar saw his prey enter the alley, he made his way to the ground and stood just out of sight, hesitating. The man hadn't given any sign that he knew he was being watched, but Sylar's instincts were practically yelling that this was a trap. However, his curiosity overruled his good judgment and he crept down the alley, sticking to the shadows and not making a sound.

Suddenly, when he was a good distance from the entrance to the alley, a bright blue bolt of energy shot toward him. Acting on pure instinct, Sylar threw up his hand and stopped the bolt right before it hit him. The bolt froze in mid- air, slowly rotating a few inches from his raised hand.

"Impressive," a voice with a cultured English accent remarked. "And here I believed mortals were incapable of magic."

Sylar looked past the floating energy and to where it originated. He watched as the man he had been following stepped out of the shadows, holding what appeared to be a scepter with a glowing blue energy source near the tip in his right hand. Sylar blinked, he knew that the other man hadn't been holding anything when he entered the alley, so where did it come from? He felt the Hunger start to grow.

Sylar twitched his hand and the glowing blue bolt of energy veered off and hit a nearby wall. He kept his dark eyes on the alien's bright green eyes and stepped out of the shadows. He started circling his adversary, who started circling in the opposite direction, never breaking eye contact.

Sylar smirked, slightly amused. "I'm not a normal human."

The other man mirrored his expression. "We shall see."

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Good news! I have finally found the inspiration to finish typing this thing up. I'll post this chapter and the last one, then convert this story into its proper format. I apologize in advance for the vague fight scene as I'm not too good writing those. :p Anyhoo, enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4

Loki was wary of the human circling opposite him. He knew humans couldn't use magic. They simply lacked the essential talents for it. Patience being among them. However, when this human had stopped his attack without even touching it, he began to wonder.

There was something niggling in the back of his mind, something important Barton had told him. Before Loki could bring this into focus, the human raised his hand toward him as if to stop something. Loki flew back until he slammed into the brick wall behind him. He was surprised at the force the human used. It was as if Thor had hit him with Mjolnir. Hard.

He attempted to climb out of the small crater that was the consequence of his hitting the wall, but found he couldn't move. His bewilderment turned into minor panic as the human stalked slowly toward him. He found that struggling was useless and remained still, opting to regain his breath instead. As he did so, the elusive information clicked into place.

When he had taken over Barton's mind, he had told Loki that SHIELD had become interested in humans with special abilities. Abilities that no human should have the capacity to use such as teleportation, spontaneous regeneration, and flight. For the most part, they were benign. A few mishaps when these humans' abilities first manifest, but were easily taken care of when SHIELD's sister organization known only as 'The Company' steps in.

However, there was one "special" that captured both organizations' interest and not in a good way. This one human was, apparently, too dangerous to be kept alive if he were ever captured. Barton had told Loki that even among his own kind he was special. Instead of one ability manifesting, as was what usually happens, this human had the ability to acquire other specials' abilities. And he does it by removing the top of the victim's skull. The only thing both organizations had on the human was his name.

Loki quickly realized that this was not only one of the Midgardians' special, but it was the one the two secret organizations were looking for.

"You must be whom the Midgardians refer to as Sylar," Loki said, calmly.

The human stopped a few feet away from him, clearly surprised, but he recovered, smirking. "Well, at least you know who took your brain." He came closer.

Loki merely closed his eyes and concentrated. He heard Sylar stop, again in surprise. Loki knew that his clones surrounded the human. He felt the human's power waver and wrenched free. He fell, but kept his balance as Sylar fought Loki's projections.

Loki grabbed his scepter that he had dropped when he was thrown into the wall, and attacked Sylar just as he destroyed the final projection.

It quickly became apparent that Sylar was deadly when he fought with his abilities, take them away, however, he was defenseless. Loki used this to his advantage and the fight was over.

During the fight, Loki came to grudgingly respect his opponent, who was fierce and showed a strong determination even when it became apparent to both men that Sylar would not win. He knew that this human could be very useful.

Loki executed a kick that landed on Sylar's stomach. It knocked the human down, winded him. Loki stepped close to him and placed the tip of his scepter against the human's chest, but did not activate it. Yet.

End of Chapter 4

A/N: Yay! My longest chapter. I definitely had to re- write this chapter. I'm still not completely happy about it, but *shruggs* whatchya gonna do? :p I hope you enjoyed. :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know that this is pretty short and abrupt and Sy and Lokes are, most likely, not IC. But I tried, I really did. :) Enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5

Sylar breathed hard, trying not to gasp for breath. He froze when he felt a sharp point press against his chest. He managed to clear his eyesight enough to see the alien standing over him, pressing that infernal spear to his chest, looking a bit smug. Sylar gritted his teeth, and prepared to use his telekinesis to open the other's skull. Before he could, the stranger spoke.

"I am Loki of Asgard," he said, his voice calm and steady with no sign of strain or fatigue from the recent fight. "I plan to rule your Earth as king. Join me."

Sylar could do nothing but stare at the man called Loki. He recognized the name, of course, from the Norse myths he had secretly read as a child. He debated to take the Norse god's offer. He had a feeling that it would be better for him to accept. Besides, he had a chance to rule the Earth himself, when Loki became more of a hindrance. Then he could truly hunt the other specials.

"What do I have to do?" Sylar asked, an evil smile spreading across his place as he finalized his plans.

Above him, Loki was well aware of Sylar's already traitorous thoughts. He was not concerned, however. The super- human was merely a tool after all. A tool that can be disposed of as soon as his usefulness had run its course.

Loki answered the resilient human with his own chilling smile.

End


End file.
